nintendofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros.
|Publicante = [[Nintendo] |Desarrollador = Nintendo EAD|Unidades = 40,24''' millones de copias vendidas''|Clasificación = x38px|link=ESRB x38px|link=PEGI x38px|link=CERO 40px|link=OFLC 40px|link=USK|Compatibilidad = link=Controlador clásico|30px|Compatble con el Controlador clásico en la Consola Virtual de Wii link=Nintendo GameCube|30px|Compatible con el mando de Gamecube en la Consola Virtual de Wii}}'''''Super Mario Bros. ( lit. Súper Hermanos Mario) es un videojuego de plataformas, diseñado por Shigeru Miyamoto, lanzado el 13 de septiembre de 1985 y producido por la compañía Nintendo, para la consola Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). El juego describe las aventuras de dos fontaneros, Mario quien ya había aparecido en otros videojuegos previos, tales como Donkey Kong y Super Mario Bros y Luigi, quienes deben rescatar a la Princesa Peach, del Reino Champiñón, que fue secuestrada por el rey de los koopas, Bowser. A través de ocho diferentes niveles de juego, los jugadores pueden controlar a alguno de los dos hermanos y deben enfrentarse finalmente a cada uno de los monstruos de cada castillo para liberar a Peach. Super Mario Bros. fue el juego que popularizó al personaje de Mario, convirtiéndolo en el ícono principal de Nintendo, y uno de los personajes más reconocidos de los videojuegos. Además, presentó por primera vez a la Princesa Peach Toadstool, Toad, Bowser, entre otros personajes. Este juego es considerado el primer videojuego de plataformas de desplazamiento lateral de Nintendo y se ha convertido en un hito debido a la trascendencia de su diseño y papel en la industria de los videojuegos. Su lanzamiento fue el primer gran récord de ventas posterior a la crisis de la industria de los videojuegos de 1983 (alcanzando más de 10 millones de cartuchos vendidos), por lo que popularizó, en cierta manera, a la consola NES. En 1999 fue reconocido como uno de los videojuegos más vendidos de todos los tiempos. Tras su éxito comercial, tuvo una secuela directa, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, y una breve incorporación de sus personajes en el juego Yume Koujou Doki Doki Panic! Originalmente, ambos fueron titulados Super Mario Bros. 2, pero para su lanzamiento internacional modificaron sus títulos. Tuvo también una variedad de versiones "alternas", como All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., así como adaptaciones a arcade, películas y series de televisión. Antecedentes A finales de los años 1970, el intento de Nintendo por penetrar con éxito en el mercado de videojuegos norteamericano falló después del fracaso de Radar Scope, en 1979. Para lograr mantener a la compañía con opciones en el mercado, su presidente, Hiroshi Yamauchi, decidió hacer de Radar Scope algo completamente nuevo. Para ello pidió a Shigeru Miyamoto, un joven diseñador de la compañía que comenzó a trabajar en ésta desde 1977, que se encargara de hacer un juego de arcade. Él aceptó y Yamauchi encargó a su jefe de ingenieros, Gunpei Yokoi, que supervisara el proyecto. Mientras tanto, Nintendo trató de obtener la licencia del personaje Popeye, para crear una adaptación virtual del mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo conseguir nada de las negociaciones con los creadores de la historieta, por lo que la empresa (basándose en el mismo esquema) estimó que podía crear nuevos personajes que podrían ser usados en futuros juegos. Es así como se sustituyen los papeles: Jumpman, Pauline y Donkey Kong. El videojuego, en Estados Unidos, tuvo éxito. Jumpman pasaría a llamarse Mario en el videojuego Super Mario Bros, de 1983 para las máquinas recreativas, y luego para varias plataformas, como la NES y la Atari 2600. También es destacable la primera aparición de su hermano Luigi. En este juego, Mario debe limpiar las tuberías de las diferentes plagas que hay, golpeando el suelo debajo de ellas. Cuantos más niveles cruce Mario, mayor será la dificultad. Éste sería el último juego de Mario en la consola Atari. El 15 de julio de 1983, Nintendo estrenó en Japón la consola Famicon, lanzando también este último juego, y en septiembre de ese mismo año, lanzaría Super Mario Bros. Argumento Super Mario Bros. tiene lugar en el pacífico, donde viven hongos antropomorfos, que fue invadido por los Koopa, una tribu de tortugas famosas por su magia negra. El tranquilo pueblo es convertido en piedra y ladrillos, y el reino de los champiñones se va a la ruina. La única que puede deshacer el influjo mágico de ellos es la Princesa Peach, hija del Rey Champiñón. Desafortunadamente, está en las garras del Rey Koopa, Bowser. Mario, un humano residente en el Reino Champiñón, escucha las llamadas de socorro de la Princesa, y junto a su hermano Luigi se dispone a rescatarla y expulsar a los invasores Koopas del reino. Personajes Mario En Donkey Kong, de 1981, su participación fue bajo el nombre de "Jumpman", cuya misión era rescatar a Pauline, la damisela en apuros secuestrada por un simio llamado Donkey Kong. Dos años después, Mario fue acompañado por su hermano Luigi en otro juego arcade, llamado Super Mario Bros, el cual fue realizado a modo de spin-off de Jumpman, tras su primeriza participación donde era un carpintero. Para esa nueva adaptación, Mario debía exterminar diversas plagas que salían por tuberías. Su nuevo nombre fue inspirado por el del entonces propietario de las oficinas de la compañía, Mario Segale. De acuerdo al equipo diseñador de Nintendo, Segali y Jumpman tenían características físicas muy similares entre sí, por lo que fue a partir de entonces que reemplazaron el anterior nombre —Jumpman—, por el de Mario. Ante la tecnología en desarrollo con la que contaban durante esa generación, los diseñadores de Mario no podían animarlo perfectamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, en ocasiones cometiendo errores no intencionados como hacer desaparecer alguna de las extremidades del personaje. Debido a ello, optaron por agregarle ciertos detalles para solucionar dichos problemas técnicos. Fue entonces que Mario comenzó a contar con camisa interior, guantes, sombrero y bigote de colores sólidos; elementos que figurarían en las siguientes adaptaciones, brindándole un toque distintivo al personaje. Debido a ello, cuando se oye hablar de Super Mario, comúnmente se relaciona con el fontanero con bigote, que viste camisa roja, pantalones con tirantes azules y realiza saltos descomunales. Cuando coge un hongo se transforma en Super Mario (aumenta de tamaño), y cuando coge una flor, en Fire Mario (aquiere la capacidad de lanzar bolas de fuego). Luigi Luigi, al igual que su hermano Mario, se encarga de rescatar a la Princesa Peach. En este caso, aparece como segundo personaje, seleccionable para el segundo mando. Posee habilidades similares a las de Mario, diferenciándose en el color de su traje: sombrero y tirantes blancos, y camisa verde. Cuando adquiere una flor, su traje es igual que el de Fire Mario. Princesa Peach "La damisela en apuros", vive en un gran castillo rodeada de sus fieles sirvientes Toad. Para infortunio de ella, es secuestrada por el Rey Koopa, pero solicita la ayuda de Mario para que la rescate de su enemigo. Peach sólo aparece al final del juego tras derrotar al último Koopa. Usa un vestido rosa y una corona sobre su cabello castaño, el cual en versiones posteriores sería cambiado a rubio. Rey (Bowser) Koopa Es el archienemigo de la serie. Una tortuga antropomorfa más grande que un humano, quien invade el Reino Champiñón para apoderarse de él. En el juego, el Rey Koopa aparece al final del cuarto nivel de cada mundo del juego. En estas áreas, Mario o Luigi deben tomar un hacha situada detrás del Rey Koopa, con la cual cortan el puente enviándolo a la lava. En los 7 primeros encuentros el ataque por bolas de fuego (otro modo de vencerlo) convertía al Rey Koopa en un enemigo menor, dándose a entender que el bandido original era el del octavo mundo y los otros siete, sólo súbditos disfrazados. Otros personajes *'Toad ('キノピオKinopio): Es un habitante y guardián del Reino Champiñón. Aparece al final de los 7 primeros castillos, mostrando la conocida frase "Muchas gracias Mario, pero la princesa está en otro castillo". *'Goomba ('クリボーKuribō): Los primeros enemigos en aparecer. Son unas setas de color café. Se les vence al saltar una vez sobre ellos. *'Koopa Troopa ('ノコノコ Nokonoko): Son seres parecidos a tortugas, pertenecientes al ejército Koopa. Como son el más bajo rango de los miembros del ejército, sólo patrullan a pie sus zonas asignadas. Pueden ser utilizados como proyectiles después de hacer que se escondan en sus conchas (saltando una vez para que se escondan, dos para lanzarlos). En el juego aparecen dos tipos de Troopas: los verdes, que sólo siguen un sentido y lo cambian al menos que se choquen con un obstáculo; y los rojos, que al llegar a un precipicio cambian de sentido. *[[Koopa Paratroopa|'Koopa Paratroopa']]: Un Koopa Troopa volador que saltará hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Al igual que los Koopas normales, estos son rojos o verdes. Los verdes saltarán desde el borde mientras que los rojos saltarán hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la plataforma en la que se encuentra. *'Lakitu ('ジュゲム Jugemu): También del ejército Koopa, se asemejan a los Koopa Troopa, con la diferencia de que éstos son más pequeños y vuelan sobre una nube. Su característica principal es arrojar pequeñas tortugas con caparazón de pinchos, llamados. Se puede vencer a Lakitu saltando sobre él o con bolas de fuego, a diferencia de los Spiny, sobre los que no se puede saltar. *'Planta Piraña ('パックン フラワーPakkun Furawā): Enemigo que emerge de las tuberías. Suele ascender y descender periódicamente. Se les vence con bolas de fuego. *'Podoboo ('バブル Baburu): Aparece en las fases de castillo. Son bolas de fuego vivientes que saltan de la lava periódicamente. *'Hammer Bros. ('ハンマーブロス) Hanmā Burosu Hermanos Martillo: De apariencia similar a los Koopa Troopa, con la diferencia de que estos no avanzan lateralmente, sino que saltan y lanzan martillos a corta distancia. *'Buzzy Beetle ('メット Metto): Criatura amarilla con un caparazón oscuro. Son inmunes a las bolas de fuego, pero pueden ser derrotados de manera similar a los Koopa Troopa: saltando sobre ellos y empujarlos. *'Bill Bala ('キラーKirā): Grandes misiles de color negro, que son lanzados desde los cañones Bill Blasters. *'Criaturas marinas': Durante las fases acuáticas aparecen una serie de enemigos que, al igual que los anteriores, con sólo el contacto, Mario pierde una vida. Éstos son: Blooper (ゲッソー Gessō) similar a un calamar y Cheep Cheeps (プクプク Pukupuku) similar a un pez. Jugabilidad thumb|left|Pantalla de Título El jugador toma el rol de Mario, o en caso de ser el segundo jugador, presionando "Select" en su control, de Luigi, hermano del primero. El objetivo es recorrer el Reino Champiñón para derrotar a las fuerzas del Rey Koopa y salvar a la Princesa Peach. Si reciben un contacto enemigo, se pierde una vida, por ello, los hermanos Mario tienen un primer ataque que consiste simplemente en saltar sobre el enemigo (presionando "B" del control original), siendo los champiñones conocidos como Goombas los primeros en aparecer; igualmente es posible saltar sobre los Koopa Troopas, y saltando una segunda vez sobre ellos es posible lanzar su caparazón. Al patear este caparazón, se puede derrotar también a los enemigos que se encuentran delante, con el inconveniente de que si hay un obstáculo, el caparazón regresa y puede herir a Mario o Luigi. Si Mario o Luigi cogen un champiñón aumentan de tamaño, y pueden ser heridos hasta dos veces antes de perder una vida (conociéndose esta transformación como Super Mario/Luigi); y cogiendo una flor (Fire Mario/Luigi), obtienen la habilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego con un máximo de dos por vez (presionando una vez "A" del control). Algunos enemigos no pueden ser derrotados saltando sobre ellos; éstos sólo pueden ser eliminados con un caparazón o con las bolas de fuego, o bien al ser tocados por Star Mario/Luigi. Mario o Luigi pueden ser heridos al tocar al enemigo. Si el enemigo toca a Super Mario/Luigi o Fire Mario/Luigi, el personaje regresa a su forma original, pero si ya estaba en su forma original se pierde una vida. El punto desde donde inicia Mario después de perder una vida, depende de hasta donde se haya avanzado en el recorrido. En cada nivel (excepto en el mundo 8 y en los castillos) hay un checkpoint. Si el personaje pierde la vida antes de tal punto, vuelve a iniciar desde el principio del nivel, pero si la pierde pasado el punto, inicia desde el checkpoint. Mario o Luigi pueden coger también una estrella y volverse invulnerables por un tiempo limitado. Star Mario/Luigi (como se le conoce a la transformación) pueden avanzar sobre varios obstáculos sin problemas, y al contacto con el enemigo, éste último es derrotado. Pero esto no sucede si cae a un precipicio, a la lava o si se acaba el tiempo, ya que en esos casos se perdería una vida. Niveles El juego consta de 8 mundos con 4 niveles cada uno — mostrándose como nivel 1-1, 1-2... 1-4, 2-1 y así sucesivamente. Cada nivel es diferente, al igual que su banda sonora. Hay cuatro estilos diferentes de mundos: el principal es el del Reino Champiñón, lleno de bloques de ladrillos o setas gigantes, y pueden ser tanto de día o de noche; niveles subterráneos, a los que se accede a través de tuberías; niveles acuáticos, los cuales deben ser cruzados nadando; y castillos, que son todos los cuartos niveles. Al final de los niveles 1, 2 ó 3 de cada mundo hay un asta en la cual Mario o Luigi deben izar una bandera para poder acceder al siguiente nivel. Para hacerlo cuentan con un límite de tiempo. El objetivo es llegar al cuarto nivel de cada mundo, es decir, al castillo. Al final de cada castillo, Mario o Luigi debe enfrentarse al Rey Koopa. Si uno de ellos lanza cinco bolas de fuego sobre él, se descubre que en realidad era sólo un disfraz, y el verdadero se encuentra en otra parte. A partir del mundo 6, el Rey Koopa lanza martillos y a su vez fuego. Hay otra manera de derrotarlo: al final del puente donde se encuentra el Rey Koopa hay un hacha, que al tocarla corta las cuerdas del puente, haciendo caer al Rey Koopa en la lava. Tras esto, Mario o Luigi se acerca a un guardia del reino que dice "Thank you Mario Luigi! But our princess is in another castle!" (¡Gracias Mario Luigi! Pero nuestra princesa está en otro castillo). Si se completa el cuarto nivel se accede al siguiente mundo. Ítems y puntuación Durante el juego aparecen diferentes ítems que uno puede ir cogiendo para avanzar de una manera más fácil, o simplemente para aumentar la puntuación. *Los bloques —en los niveles superficiales son de color rojo o plateado mientras que en los subterráneos son de color azul—, que pueden tener o no otros ítems ocultos dentro de ellos; *El bloque de interrogación, que es el primero en observarse. El contenido de éste puede variar, pues puede contener monedas, un champiñón rojo, una flor o una estrella; *El champiñón rojo, que convierte a Mario/Luigi en Super Mario/Luigi; *La flor, que convierte a Mario/Luigi en Fire Mario/Luigi con la posibilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego. Ésta sólo aparece después de que Mario/Luigi ha obtenido un champiñón, es decir, no puede aparecer durante la etapa inicial de Mario/Luigi; *El champiñón verde, que otorga una vida extra. En la mayoría de los casos se encuentran ocultos, por lo que no se obtienen en los bloques de interrogación; *La estrella, que vuelve invulnerable durante unos segundos a Mario/Luigi (Star Mario/Luigi); *La planta creciente (beanstalk), que está oculta en bloques y permite a Mario trepar por ella al cielo y coger un gran número de monedas; y *Las monedas, que ayudan a aumentar la puntuación general. Tras recoger 100 de ellas, se obtiene una vida extra. Como juego de plataformas, Super Mario presenta un sistema de puntuación, basado en tres medios fundamentales: *Cada nivel tiene un límite de tiempo (el cual va reduciéndose a medida que se avanza a los niveles finales) que influye en el puntaje. Mientras menos se demore en finalizar un nivel, mayor será el puntaje. *Consiguiendo monedas que aparecen en todos los niveles, algunas a simple vista, otras dentro de bloques o al ingresar en determinados Warp Pipes (tuberías transportadoras) e incluso ocultas; y *Derrotando a los enemigos que aparecen durante cada nivel. Saltando sobre varios enemigos consecutivamente se hace un combo, duplicando así los puntos obtenidos normalmente y además una vida extra. Warp Pipes y Warp Zones En la mayoría de los niveles hay una serie de tuberías que pueden cumplir diversas funciones. De algunas pueden salir periódicamente plantas piraña, en otras pueden entrar Mario y Luigi y encontrarse con secciones de tipo acuático o subterráneo donde pueden recolectar monedas y otros ítems. También son útiles en el sentido de que al salir por otra tubería, lo hacen en una sección más avanzada del nivel original, es decir, funcionan como atajos, acortando de esta forma la distancia que debe recorrerse. A estas tuberías se les conoce como "Warp Pipes". Otro tipo de Warp Pipes especiales que los jugadores pueden usar se conocen como "Warp Zones" y sirven para saltar de un mundo a otro. Hay tres de ellas: una está en el nivel 1-2 y es alcanzada caminando por encima de los bloques del techo casi al final del nivel. Esta zona permite que el personaje salte a los mundos 2, 3 ó 4, sin tener que pasar por los mundos anteriores. Las otras dos están en el nivel 4-2; una se alcanza de manera semejante a la que está en 1-2 pero ésta permite solamente el acceso al mundo 5. La otra se alcanza a través de un beanstalk (planta creciente o racimo), y permite que el jugador salte a continuación a los mundos 6, 7, u 8. Finalización del juego thumb|right|Batalla final contra el verdadero Bowser Cuando llega al nivel 8-4, Mario se encuentra dentro de un castillo, como los primeros, en forma de laberinto. Al pasar dicho laberinto, se encuentra nuevamente con Rey Koopa, que lanza bolas de fuego y martillos. De manera similar a las anteriores, se le vence de las dos formas posibles. Luego de derrotarlo, Mario avanza hacia el lugar en donde en las fases anteriores se encontraba con Toad, aunque esta vez aparece la Princesa Peach diciendo "Thank you Mario Luigi! Your quest is over. We present you a new quest. Push button B to select a world" (¡Gracias Mario Luigi! Tu búsqueda ha terminado. Te presentamos una nueva búsqueda. Presione B para seleccionar un mundo). Tras ganar el juego, el jugador tiene la opción de reiniciarlo, pero en modo difícil, donde todos los Goombas son reemplazados por Buzzy Beetles (que son como los Koopa Troopa pero que no pueden ser derrotados con bolas de fuego) y todos los enemigos aumentan su velocidad. Además, los elevadores se reducen de tamaño. Hay también un número creciente de peligros en los mundos. Por ejemplo, en el mundo 1-3 aparecen las balas de cañón que vuelan a través de la pantalla, las cuales normalmente no aparecen hasta más adelante, como en el mundo 5-3. Banda sonora Koji Kondo escribió la obra musical para Super Mario Bros. Aparecen cuatro melodías diferentes durante todo el juego. La primera, Overworld, es la melodía principal y la más conocida, un latin jazz que se puede escuchar en los niveles regulares (de tipo Reino Champiñón); Underworld, un sencillo de jazz minimalista usado en los niveles subterráneos —incluida en varias versiones de Super Mario.—; Underwater, un lento vals usado en los niveles acuáticos —incluida en Super Mario Bros. 2—; y Fortress, una melodía rápida usada para los niveles de castillo. Minus World El Minus World es un conocido bug, en el que pasando a través del muro del final del nivel 1-2, donde está la tubería, se accede al Warp Zone, pero de manera que el juego no asimila que es ésta y al entrar por la tubería a través de la cual normalmente se accedería al mundo 4, se accede al mundo -1, conocido como Minus World. En la versión europea y estadounidense, este nivel es sólo como una fase de agua más, y al llegar a la tubería final te devuelve al principio del nivel. Sin embargo, en la versión japonesa en FDS, hay hasta tres niveles: *En el -1, Mario puede nadar en una zona regular (u overworld), encontrándose además a su paso con la princesa, con el Rey Koopa y otros enemigos. Curiosamente, al final del nivel hay una bandera, que es imposible de encontrar en un nivel acuático sin salir al exterior. *El nivel -2 es el más normal, es el típico nivel con Cheep Cheeps y —salvo algún enemigo fuera de lugar— no hay más incidencias curiosas. *El -3 es una mezcla de castillo y nivel subterráneo, ya que el terreno es casi completamente azul. El personaje se encuentra con Bloopers que vuelan por el aire y una planta piraña, y al final del nivel hay un puente sobre la lava (azul también), sin el Rey Koopa. Al tocar la meta, Mario salta encima de una medusa y aparece el típico mensaje "Gracias, pero la princesa está en otro castillo". Acto seguido, aparece la pantalla del título del juego, y al empezar, el juego comienza en el modo difícil como si se hubiera completado. Recepción Super Mario Bros. popularizó el género de videojuegos de plataforma, realizándose varios juegos basados en esta premisa. Super Mario Bros. ha vendido aproximadamente 40 millones de juegos a nivel mundial (6,81 millones en Japón, 29,52 millones en Estados Unidos y 3,91 en el resto del planeta). El libro de los Record Guinness estima que, junto al Tetris y Pokémon (en todas sus versiones), es el juego más vendido de la historia. Con la popularidad alcanzada, Nintendo lanzó más secuelas para NES: Super Mario Bros. 2 (modificación del juego Doki Doki Panic! para Famicom), Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels y Super Mario Bros. 3, obteniendo similar recepción. Super Mario Bros. es aún jugado, y el género de plataformas es todavía utilizado, siendo muy popular alrededor del mundo. Los videojuegos de Mario son de los más populares y perdurables de todos los tiempos. El juego se encuentra primero en el ranking de EGM, la lista de los 200 más grandiosos videojuegos de su tiempo y ha sido nombrado el mejor juego por IGN en su top 100 dos veces (2005, 2007). En 2006 el gobierno japonés colocó a Super Mario Bros. dentro de los 100 medios artísticos más representativos de ese país. Remakes y Relanzamientos * Port de Super Mario Bros. en el Famicom Disc System. * Rehecho en la Game and Watch en 1983. * Relanzado en el cartucho de compilación Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt. * Relanzado en el cartucho de recopilación Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet. * Rehecho para Super Mario All-Stars, así como otros 3 más. Incluye una actualización de gráficos, cambio de sprite, actualización de sonido y fallas técnicas eliminadas. * Rehecho en el remake de Super Mario All-Stars titulado Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World. * Rehecho en Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, con contenido adicional para el Game Boy Color. * Relanzado en el GBA como uno de los juegos de la serie Classic NES. * Está disponible en la Consola Virtual de Wii en América desde el 25 de diciembre de 2006. * Relanzado en el 25º Aniversario de Super Mario Bros. junto con otros títulos. * Relanzado en la eShop del Nintendo 3DS, actualizado para utilizar la nueva Nintendo 3DS 'Circle Pad. * Relanzado en la eShop de Wii U. * Relanzado como parte del NES Classic Edition. Adaptaciones Esta saga inspiró la realización de tres series animadas: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! transmitida entre el 4 de septiembre y el 1 de diciembre de 1989; The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, entre el 8 de septiembre y el 1 de diciembre de 1990; y Super Mario World, del 14 de septiembre al 7 de diciembre de 1991, siendo las tres producidas por DiC Entertainment. Entre 1989 y 1991 se realizaron dos programas televisivos: King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, sólo en el sur de California, y The Super Mario Challenge en la cadena televisiva por cable The Children's Channel. En 1993 se estrenó una película homónima (Super Mario Bros.) que no tuvo una buena aceptación en el público, obteniendo una recaudación menor que el presupuesto. Entre 1990 y 1991, Valiant Comics publicó una serie de historietas basadas en el videojuego llamada Nintendo Comics System, incluyendo también a otros videojuegos de la empresa. Secuelas Tras el éxito de Super Mario Bros., Nintendo ha lanzado desde mediados de 1980 una serie de secuelas con similar modo de juego (género de plataformas), entre otros cambios se introdujeron mejoras en los diseños. También han existido otros videojuegos de otros géneros donde aparecen los personajes de Super Mario Bros. protagonizándolos, como deportes con Mario Kart y Mario Golf, puzzles con Dr. Mario, juegos de mesa digitalizados con Mario Party, etc. *''Super Mario Bros. 2: hubo dos juegos completamente distintos. El primero, conocido en Occidente como ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels estrenado únicamente en Japón en 1986, era un juego muy similar a Super Mario Bros. pero con mayor dificultad y con nuevos elementos. Este juego sería reemplazado en Estados Unidos y, basándose en el juego Doki Doki Panic —un juego de Nintendo realizado en 1987—, sería lanzado en octubre de 1988. Esta nueva versión daba la posibilidad de escoger a Mario, Luigi, Toad o Peach, con un modo de juego diferente a el del resto de los juegos de Mario. *''Super Mario Bros. 3: el juego presenta una vuelta al estilo del ''Super Mario Bros. después del gran cambio introducido en la versión de occidente de Super Mario Bros. 2. Sin embargo, a pesar de contar con el modo de juego clásico, este es un juego diferente a su predecesor, con más puzzles, enemigos y zonas secretas, introducidos para aumentar el nivel de dificultad. En Super Mario Bros. 3 además de la flor de fuego, también hay un nuevo objeto, una hoja, que da la posibilidad a Mario (Luigi) de volar temporalmente. Fue lanzado en 1988 en Japón, inicios de 1990 en Estados unidos, y mediados de 1991 en Europa. *''Super Mario Land: fue lanzado para la consola portátil Game Boy en 1989. A diferencia de otras entregas, aquí Mario debe rescatar a la Princesa Daisy quien ha sido secuestrada por un alienígena llamado Tatanga. *Land 2: 6 Golden Coins: secuela del título anterior también para Game Boy, lanzado en 1992, donde aparece Tatanga como jefe, pero siendo esta vez el villano final su ''doppelgänger, Wario, que hizo su debut en este título. *''Super Mario World: fue el primer juego de Mario lanzado para la SNES. Presenta semejanzas con ''Super Mario Bros. 3, pero con nuevos diseños. Se reemplaza la habilidad de la hoja por una pluma, agregándole una capa a Mario, y regresa también la habilidad de Fire Mario. En este juego, junto con Mario aparece por vez primera un animal, conocido como Yoshi. Fue estrenado en 1990 en Japón, 1991 en Estados Unidos y 1992 en Europa.Tuvo una secuela en 1995, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, siendo el protagonista Yoshi. *''Super Mario 64: primer y único juego de plataformas de Mario en Nintendo 64. Como en versiones anteriores, debe rescatar a Peach de las garras del Rey Koopa. En este juego, Mario deberá ir recolectando estrellas, para enfrentarse a su archienemigo. Para un sólo jugador, fue lanzado a mediados de 1996, siendo además el primer juego en 3D de la saga Mario. *Super Mario Sunshine: videojuego en 3D para el Nintendo GameCube. El escenario se traslada a la Isla Delfino, en donde Peach es secuestrada por Shadow Mario, quien en realidad es el hijo del Rey Koopa. Este sería el único de la saga para dicha consola y estuvo entre los 10 videojuegos más vendidos de 2002 en Estados Unidos. *New Super Mario Bros: videojuego creado para la consola portátil Nintendo DS en 2006. Está basado en el juego original (''Super Mario Bros.), junto con Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Yoshi's Island y Super Mario 64. New Super Mario Bros. es considerado como un juego de generación 2.5D. *''Super Mario Galaxy: estrenado para la consola Wii, este videojuego es, hasta el año 2008, el último de plataformas de la saga Super Mario. En esta entrega, el Rey Koopa secuestra a Peach y su castillo, elevándolo hacia el espacio. Mario junto con Estela y los Luma, deberá coger suficientes "estrellas de poder" para rescatarla. Este juego incluye un modo multijugador de manera simultánea — y cooperativa — y es considerado por varios críticos como uno de los mejores juegos de 2007. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: estrenado para la consola Wii, lanzado en 2009. Adapta personajes, situaciones y lugares de ''Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World y New Super Mario Bros. Se puede jugar con Mario, Luigi y los dos Toads. *''Super Mario 3D Land: el primer Mario 3D lanzado para la consola portátil Nintendo 3DS. Es una combinación de ''Super Mario Galaxy y New Super Mario Bros. Wii. En este juego regresa el antiguo traje Tanooki. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2: Juego en 2D para el Nintendo 3DS que fue lanzado en agosto de 2012; se hace uso del Racoon Mario y el contador del P-Wing, que son de ''Super Mario Bros. 3, además hay enemigos dorados. Se puede jugar cooperativamente con el modo streetpass de la 3DS. *''New Super Mario Bros. U: Este juego para Wii-U es similar a los demás juegos de Mario, pero es el primer juego en HD. *New Super Luigi U: Es una expansión ''stand-alone de New Super Mario Bros. U, lanzado en conmemoración del "Año de Luigi". Este juego puede comprarse como DLC para el juego original, o aparte como si fuera un juego único en formato físico. *''Super Mario 3D World: Se trata de una secuela del juego de Nintendo 3DS de 2011 para Wii U, ''Super Mario 3D Land. Super Mario 3D World fue aclamado por la crítica, quienes citaron el diseño de niveles y multijugador como aspectos destacados del juego. *''Super Mario Maker: Juego lanzado para la consola Wii U en septiembre de 2015 a modo de celebrar los 30 años de la saga; el jugador tiene la capacidad de diseñar sus propios niveles, teniendo la posibilidad de usar los gráficos de ''Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros 3., Super Mario World. y New Super Mario Bros U., además de contar con la posibilidad de escoger escenarios de juego como Reino Champiñón, Subterráneos, niveles acuáticos, Battle Ship (barco volador), Casa embrujada y castillos. Se pueden crear niveles de todo tipo, editarlos y jugarlos a la comodidad del jugador. También se utiliza el modo de amiibo para desbloquear trajes con personajes de diversas franquicias de Nintendo y un champiñón extra es el objeto que se usa para desbloquear este tipo de trajes. Algunos de los sprites de los personajes son rediseñados o nuevos, ya que hay personajes no existentes en la época del original Super Mario Bros. *''Super Mario Run: El juego para plataforma móvil con control táctil fue lanzado para IOS el 15 de diciembre de 2016 y el 23 de marzo de 2017 para Android. Se trata de un videojuego en el cual Mario o el personaje seleccionado, corre de forma automática de izquierda a derecha, permitiendo de esta forma controlarlo con una sola mano mediante toques en la pantalla para realizar saltos. Mantiene el estilo de '''Super Mario Bros', con lomismos mundos y niveles solo que con nuevos gráficos y un modo diferente de controlar al personaje ya que corre automáticamente. *''Super Mario Odyssey:'' El 19° videojuego de la serie que se caracteriza por su modo de mundo abierto para Nintendo Switch que se lanzó el 27 de octubre de 2017. Esta nueva entrega pone al jugador en el rol de Mario, que viaja a través de varios mundos en su nave en forma de sombrero, la «Odyssey», en un esfuerzo por rescatar a la Princesa Peach de Bowser, quien planea casarse forzadamente con ella. Esta vez, Bowser se ha aliado con nuevos enemigos llamados Broodal, que reemplazan a los Koopalings vistos en las anteriores entregas. Este videojuego tiene una similitud a anteriores videojuegos 3D como Super Mario 64 y Super Mario Sunshine. Enlaces Externos en:Super Mario Bros. de:Super Mario Bros. pt-br:Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Nintendo Entertainment System Categoría:Videojuegos arcade Categoría:Videojuegos de Consola Virtual Categoría:Videojuegos de Plataformas Categoría:Videojuegos de 1985 Categoría:Videojuegos de Mario